


SYG: Playing With Fire

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: No Place Like Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Chimeras, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Supernatural Elements, Weddings, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, Witch hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: "Playing With Fire" is set directly after "Stand Your Ground". I suggest reading it first if you haven't already.Join Stiles and Lydia as they prepare for their wedding; Scott and Malia as they start their little journey into parenthood; and other adventures.





	SYG: Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for "SYG: Playing With Fire" will come when they're written, which hopefully won't be too far apart.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Elizabeth McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**SYG: Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 01:** _All For Love_  
Lydia, Cora, Malia, Natalie, Melissa and Elizabeth sat in the study of Elizabeth and Derek's house, it was two days before New Years so they were looking through the final preparations for Lydia and Stiles' wedding. Caleb and Thalia were happily playing in the living room and watching Disney movies that Elizabeth put on for them. In the backyard Stiles, Noah, Chris, Derek, Theo, Scott, Liam, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Mason and Corey were attempting to get the back yard cleaned up and organised. Even Peter was helping them, much to everyone's surprise. Stiles was holding onto the plans that Lydia had given him with where all the seats were meant to go.

“Let me see?” Derek held his hand out for the plans that Stiles was seemingly turning around in circles trying to make sense of.

“I can do it,” Stiles said while proceeding to flip the plans around until his father put his hand on his shoulder.

“Son, let the man see the plans,” Noah sighed exasperatedly as he looked at his adult son who was a complete bundle of nerves.

“No!” Stiles huffed before Derek and Scott were wrestling him to the ground to grab the plans from him. “I can do it!” Stiles huffed as Derek triumphantly stood up with the paper in his hand while Scott wrestled him.

“Hey Isaac, help me?” Scott grinned at the beta, Isaac raised his eyebrow before he was diving onto Stiles too and the three of them were rolling around on the ground.

“No fair! You both have extra strength!” Stiles grumbled from where he was pinned underneath two of his best-friends. He'd gotten closer to Isaac when he and Cora had returned Beacon Hills.

“Caleb, Tali! Come play with Uncle Stiles,” Theo grinned at Derek who let out a laugh before he and Chris were looking at the plans that Lydia had drawn up.

Stiles eyes went as they all heard the giggling coming from inside before two small three and half year old children were racing outside. Elizabeth and Melissa's voices could be heard telling them to slow down. Caleb and Talia stopped at the top of the steps and grinned at one another. Theo turned around in time for him and Derek to race to the bottom of the steps as the twins jumped. Derek laughed before he found himself in a similar situation to Theo.

“Hi Daddy!” Caleb grinned as Derek caught him and he wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Hiya Teo!” Thalia giggled as she and Theo landed on the grass with Theo's arms wrapped around her little body to protect her. Theo had made an 'Oof' sound when he landed.

“That's on you Theo!” Elizabeth called laughing from somewhere inside the house as she ushered Malia into the bathroom the girl looked as though she was close to throwing up.

“I'm gonna hurl,” Malia gasped throwing her hand over her mouth as Elizabeth took her over to the sink. “Toilet...”

“No, sink is easier trust me,” Elizabeth said as she turned the taps on, to wash any of Malia's upchuck down the drain straight away.

Malia shot a glare at Elizabeth before she was throwing up with the older girl holding her hair back. Melissa stood in the doorway, watching before she noticed that Elizabeth looked like she was going to dry-reach so she offered to take her place. Melissa stood with Malia and rubbed the younger girls back as she threw up. Lydia was close to throwing up in sympathy, so she excused herself to outside with Elizabeth.

“That's one thing that I don't miss about pregnancy,” Elizabeth said as she and Lydia stood on the deck watching the boys. “Thalia, baby girl what are you doing to Theo?”

“He said he'd give me a horsey ride,” Thalia announced sitting on Theo's stomach as Derek put Caleb on the ground and the three year old raced to Theo.

“I said no such thing,” Theo clutched at his chest dramatically as Caleb and Thalia pounced on him. “Play with Uncle Stiles,”

“Come play with Uncle Stiles and Aunty Lydia,” Natalie said as she walked outside with Cora and joined Elizabeth and Lydia. Natalie held out her hands for the two small children who immediately took to her before they dragged her over to Stiles and Lydia.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Lydia questioned looking to her mother as Theo stood up and dusted himself off.

“I'm sure Uncle Stiles will give you a horsey ride,” Noah smiled at the three year old twins, watching as Natalie lead them over to Stiles. “Won't you Stiles?”

“Yes, pops,” Stiles all but grumbled as got down on his hands and knees.

“Thank you Unca Stiles,” Thalia grinned letting go of Natalie's hand and climbing onto Stiles back and grabbing hold of the collar of his shirt.

Stiles groaned as he felt the weight of Thalia on his back while Theo just laughed and walked over to where Derek was standing with Isaac and the plans. Elizabeth just laughed as Cora suddenly wrapped her arms around her. Cora looked at Elizabeth and then at the yard and raised her eyebrow at her sister-in-law.

“Cora...what are you thinking?” Elizabeth questioned, raising her own eye brow back at the younger woman. “Oh no, they can do it the old fashioned way,”

“Ace! Please?” Scott pleaded only to get a growl in response from Derek. “Derek?”

“No, we can do this like everyone else,” Derek took a deep breath as he spoke before he, Noah and Chris were handing out the yard tools again.

“Thank you Der,” Elizabeth smiled before she was wrapping an arm around Cora and resting her head on the young girls shoulder. “Sorry Core, some things just need to be done the regular way,”

Around four hours later and the entire backyard was tidy and everyone had collapsed onto the ground with Derek and Elizabeth sitting holding sleeping children. Derek had Caleb curled up in a ball in his lap while Thalia had her arms wrapped around Elizabeth's neck and her head buried firmly in her hair. Scott was sitting with Malia leaning against him her hand resting slightly on her stomach. Stiles and Lydia were sitting on the porch steps with their arms wrapped around one another. Cora was talking with Isaac, Jackson and Ethan under one of the trees. Chris, Melissa, Natalie and Noah had gone inside to make lunch. Theo, Liam, Corey, Mason and Nolan were tempted to go inside and play video games. Jordan was talking to Peter, and they were being almost civil to one another

“We'll be back in a few minutes,” Derek said as he started to stand up while juggling Caleb to ensure that he didn't drop him.

“Malia come on, you can watch you're going to need to know how to do this one day,” Elizabeth smiled, as she stood up in a similar manor to Derek making sure that she didn't drop Thalia at the same time.

“What? Why me? Why not Scott?” Malia questioned, looking between Elizabeth and Scott as she spoke quickly.

“Because Malia, you'll be doing it a lot while Scott's on patrol. BUT he doesn't get out of it either,” Derek laughed, Scott just groaned but he'd done a lot of looking after them with Theo when they were only a few weeks old to give Derek and Elizabeth breaks.

“Come on Scotty,” Elizabeth said before she and Derek were disappearing into the house followed by Malia and Scott.

“Ace!” Scott whined, as he trudged up the stairs behind Elizabeth and Derek, whilst holding Malia's hand to stop her from back-tracking to the others.

“Get over it Scott,” Elizabeth sighed, as she gently rocked Thalia as they reached the top of the stairs.


End file.
